mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Jallaré
|Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} As the Roseblessed goddess of protection and shelter, Jallaré inhabits as many roles as there are interpretations of just what that means, and takes on just as many appearances. Those who emphasize sheltering from hardship and emotional turmoil -- especially protection of one's family in this way -- depict her as matronly and wizened as a mother or grandmother, while those who interpret her teachings as pertaining to physical protection against injury and adversity popularize an image of her as a noble shield-maiden. Still others hold the opinion that her scant scriptures refer to protection from the Great Unknown, and favor a vision of their goddess as a devoted scholar and delver of secrets. All, however, share a common feature: her billowing, voluminous cloak, wide enough to envelop and protect any who seek sanctuary within it from all forms of harm. Though her estranged origins place her as a foreign goddess to the Dominion proper, to complete the cycle of divine animals she is sometimes assigned the raven, in the spirit of stories of another loyal protector associated with cloaks. Her husband is the god Mauthiel, and she shares his favored "weapon," the heavy shield. Dogma While as an institution the worship of Jallaré is by far the oldest of the Roseblessed faiths, it is only recently -- in the wake of the Breaking -- that Jallaré was granted Roseblessed status. Much of her origins and even her teachings are shrouded in mystery, already forgotten to ancient lore when the empire was young, but her worship saw a revival when the people of the Dominion -- afraid and seemingly abandoned to their fate by the rest of Prime Material -- sought reassurance and divine promises of safety. Archaeological records of her faith are damaged at best, written in archaic tongues, and scholars of the Dominion, Haven, and even Tal Teyrn work constantly to decipher them. Judging by what texts have been recovered and restored, the only tenets of Jallism are threefold: • Arm yourself against those who would do you and yours harm. • Know your vulnerabilities, and be wary of those who would exploit them. • Provide safety to others as you would have it provided to you. The scarcity and vagueness of the wording, perhaps some specific intent lost in translation, has given rise to a plethora of interpretations in varying degrees of popularity. Altogether, the worship of Jallaré -- in whatever incarnation -- is ironically the fastest-growing congregation in the Dominion, and wide cloaks are becoming a common sight even in summer months, her worshippers passionate and eager to communicate themselves as givers of some form of protection to those who need it. Everyone has their own interpretation of what the Tenets mean, and there exists no definitive scripture to prove them wrong. Clergy & Temples As the most recent addition to the pantheon, Jallaré's cathedral beside her brethren's in the center of the city remains under construction, and her worship services largely continue to take place in the homes of her devotees until its completion. Her clerics wear vestments of dark greens and blues, invariably with a heavy cloak, and many among even the non-martially-aligned wear shields strapped to their arms in either symbolic or literal readiness to protect their flock. Notably, she has a growing following amongst officers of the Planeswatch. Avatars For no reason other than scarcity of information about her divine exploits, Jallaré is not known to utilize avatars to any significant degree. Category:Planeswatch Category:Deities Category:Roseblessed Category:Non-Player Characters